1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic test equipment and, more particularly, to enhanced operation of electronic test equipment.
2. Related Art
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Present instrumentation such as electronic test equipment is typically utilized to generate test signals and/or capture responses from an electronic device in order to determine proper operation of the electronic device. For example, oscilloscopes enable a user to view voltage signals depicted as waveforms at specific points of a device under test via a display device. The traces are generally graphically displayed as either a function of time or another voltage. Oscilloscopes may provide for multi-channel testing by including multiple input connectors for coupling to multiple test probes that respectively detect and transmit signals to the oscilloscope via respective connection cables.
These oscilloscopes use labeling schemes in order to correlate the connection cable input connector on the front panel to respective traces displayed on the display device. Although the signal sources (i.e., the multiple inputs provided on the oscilloscope) are correlated to the traces depicted on the display device via a labeling scheme, users may have a difficult time distinguishing between each of the signal traces and their respective measurement points in the circuit.
As mentioned above, various oscilloscopes allow for coupling to more than one test probe thereby enabling testing and/or monitoring of several channels simultaneously. Thus, in order to correlate each test probe to a respective input connector at the oscilloscope, predetermined colored “rings” (e.g., plastic bands) are attached at a first end of a connection cable (i.e., in close proximity to the associated input connector) and a second end of the connection cable (i.e., in close proximity to the test probe) that connects each test probe to a respective input connector. In this manner, a user can determine the relationship among the various tests probes and the various input connectors based on the color rings attached at either end of the connection cable. However, in order to correlate each input connector to a respective trace, a user must further rely on a labeling scheme as described above.